


Drunk and in Love

by vomitingwords



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adorable Drunk Ian Gallagher, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Frank Gallagher Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Ian and Mickey get drunk at another one of Frank's weddings and they can't keep their love to themselves.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Drunk and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I write this awhile ago and I just got around to it oops.

It wasn't unusual for one of the Gallagher's to show up to a wedding drunk. In fact, it was pretty expected. What wasn't expected was the fact that it was Ian out of all of them. He was with Mickey though, so Fiona thought it was more believable. It was almost definitely Mickey's idea to have drinks before they showed up and she guessed that's how they came to be walking into the wedding, stumbling and leaning heavily on each other.

Ian was giggling about something that Mickey had said and they were both holding beer cans in their free hands that weren't currently wrapped around each other. It was easy to see how much they loved each other, you could just see it in their eyes and smiles. Fiona could only catch the last of their conversation as they walked up.

"You think this marriage will finally be the one that sticks?” Mickey laughs.

"I don't know, man." Ian laughs back. "Knowing Frank? Probably not.”

Fiona grinned as she walked up to them. Ian had a point. "Couldn't even wait until you got here, could you?” She shakes her head but she's only teasing. 

"Sorry Fi, but you know this is gonna be a shit-show." Ian couldn't keep a straight face and he was already laughing again. 

Fiona watched as Mickey nodded in agreement while trying to keep Ian up and keeping himself up as well and she sighs. "Of course I know. Let's just try to get through this without anyone getting arrested okay?" That would be a miracle for them.

"Don't worry, I’ll keep Mickey in line." Ian was trying to reassure Fiona that he would make sure nothing bad would happen but, he was slurring his words and Fiona couldn't say that for once, it wasn't Mickey she was worried about. Fiona didn't say any of that though, she just nodded and walked over to Lip. She could always count on him to keep his younger siblings in line.

As soon as she got over to him she immediately clasped her hand on his shoulder."Keep an eye on your brother for me okay? Don't want him or Mickey making a scene." She walks away before Lip can ask why it always has to be his responsibility.

The wedding started off without a hitch, thankfully. It wasn't until the reception that things started to go sideways. It wasn't in the way that Fiona thought, nothing bad happened. Well, by Frank's standards it wasn't good, his son standing up and declaring his gay love for another man. He wasn't happy that someone, much less his own child, upstaged his wedding.

Frank stood up, he was yelling about how this was his wedding and how he wasn't going to have something like this him upstage him. He wasn't going to let any love get more attention. today especially and especially not the love between two men. He wasn't making much sense, he was drunk or high or something, Fiona couldn't really tell. 

Frank's ranting didn't stop Ian or Mickey from standing up and stopping the music at the reception. They were both still drunk, happily through. There wasn't enough time in between drinks to sober up, Fiona supposed. Ian had been the first one to stand up, of course. Even drunk, Mickey wasn't as comfortable with professing his love as Ian was.

"I just want everyone at this wedding to know that I plan on having a wedding lithe this one day too." He had slurred. “And I want that wedding to be with Mickey Milkovich.”

Mickey's face was already red from the alcohol but Fiona knew him by now and she knew that it was more of a blush from the words that Ian was saying more than anything. She could see in Mickey's face that he was silently agreeing with everything that Ian was saying but that he also wished he would shut up.

She remembered when she found out that the boys had gotten together, she thought that Ian had to be kidding, that there was no way they could be together. Looking at them now though, she knew that they were meant to be together as cliche as that sounded. She hoped that there would be a wedding in their future.

Ian was still going on about how much he loved Mickey when Fiona snapped out of her daydream. She couldn't help but laugh at her brother and his newfound confidence thanks to the alcohol in his system. She hid the laugh behind her champagne flute, she didn't want to discourage him. Then, to her surprise, Mickey stood up next.

"You all know that I ain't one for sharing my love and all that crap, but you can probably tell that I've had a lot to drink and I just wanna say how much I love Ian." Mickey is also slurring his words and swaying slightly, like he can't keep his balance. "I want everyone to know that I absolutely plan on marrying Ian and if anyone has a problem with that then we can meet outside."

Ah, that was the Mickey she knew and was getting used to. For a second, she thought he might've changed into someone else right before her eyes. She was grateful that no one took Mickey up on his offer. Knowing the sort of people that Frank hung around, she was worried that someone might.

Fiona watched as Mickey and Ian finished their drunken ramblings and then they both leaned forward to firmly kiss each other on the lips. Everyone clapped, there were even some cheers and whoops heard around the room. Everyone was pretty much grinning ear to ear. Well, everyone except for Frank, who of course was getting ready to make his big rant about how "he's not against gay people but he doesn't think they should do all that in public." Fiona could only roll her eyes and she decided that, that was definitely their cue to leave.

"So, when's the wedding?" Fiona had teased the boys the next morning when they came down the stairs. They were both hungover but sober nonetheless. 

Ian groaned. "Please can we not talk about this?"

Mickey looked up from where he was pouring his coffee. "Wait, l want to talk about it. Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"That I want to marry you? Of course l do."

Mickey smiled softly, something that was very out of character for him. A smile that was only meant for Ian. “I want to marry you too. "

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I try to add a link in here it never works so please follow my tumblr, I post more, take prompts and commissions as well. It's @itsabookishblog


End file.
